


Get Used To It

by SmilyJiho



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilyJiho/pseuds/SmilyJiho
Summary: Everyone has their first thoughts on a person, although your soulmates first thought is the one that sticks with you forever. Literally. When you first see your soulmate, your first thought of them gets eternally tattooed into their wrist and vise versa.'Oh, that one has a nice ass.''Adorable... or just god damn stupid.'





	Get Used To It

Seunghoon listened glumly as his friend's, Minho and Taehyun talked happily about their soulmates together in the restaurant. They both already had their words eternally printed on their wrists, meaning their soulmates at least knew of their existence. Seunghoon glanced down at his blank wrist, holding back a sigh while he frowned, he had yet to of met his fated lover. A soulmate was usually quite hard to find, especially in the bustling area of Hongdae, Seoul, once you had met your soulmate, or at least seen them, your first thought about them would appear on their wrist.

 

The eternal tattoo on Minho's wrist that read  _'Hipster.'_  had appeared a few weeks ago whilst in the restaurant they were in now, in fact that's why they were here, Minho has a guess of who they are and wants to find them, so he dragged his friend's along. Taehyun's wrist has had writing on it for two years now, the words  _'What a beautiful voice... oh shit it's him!'_  standing out against his pale skin. For a while, Taehyun guessed his soulmate knew who he was and that they were soulmates, but after a handful of months, he stopped waiting for his unknown lover to approach him.

 

Seunghoon wasn't in anyway jealous or envious of his friends, he was happy that they at least had soulmates, Seunghoon wasn't too sure about himself matching with anyone. The eldest of the three continued to eat his dinner quietly, unknowingly making his friends a little worried because he was always happy and ready to talk but they let him eat in peace. It wasn't until Minho visibly jumped up and straightened his posture that Seunghoon payed attention to his friends.

 

"That's him! The one with pink hair." Minho whispered so only Taehyun and Seunghoon heard him, gesturing to two males who had just walked into the restaurant together. One of them did indeed have bright pink hair, although Seunghoon was looking at the colourful stranger's companion instead, or more truthfully, the companion's backside as the two unknown males made their way past the trio's table. After a few seconds of silently watching, the pink haired male gasped and grabbed a hold of the other person's wrist.

 

"Yoon, your wrist! Look!" Jinwoo gasped as he watched words slowly imprint themselves on his best friend's wrist. Seungyoon watched with wide eyes, temporarily forgetting they were standing in the middle of a restaurant to read the words.  _'Oh, that one has a nice ass.'_

 

"What!? A nice ass?" Seungyoon growled out, staring at his wrist in an offended manner, whilst Jinwoo had to lean on his friend because he was laughing too hard at the words that were now forever tattooed onto Seungyoon.

 

"Oh shit..." Seunghoon gaped, surprising his friends who quickly turned to him.

 

"What? What's shit?" Taehyun questioned.

 

"That's my soulmate..." Seunghoon mumbled, only taking his eyes off the stranger when he started looking around the room furiously. Minho looked taken aback for a few seconds but quickly regained his composure and smirked.

 

"I'm going to call them over." He snickered, ignoring the panicked glace Seunghoon shot him. "Hey! Pink hair! Yes you, come here." Minho called, waving the strangers over who were looking at him weirdly.

 

"Excuse me?" Jinwoo spat bitterly at the stranger who addressed him by 'pink hair' after he had walked over to the table. The man just grinned and lifted his arm up in front of Jinwoo, showing the words  _'Hipster.'_ on his wrist. Jinwoo looked back at the male's still grinning face and realised he was the same person from the other week who wouldn't stop staring at him. "Oh no, don't tell me it's you. God that's so embarrassing, I didn't mean it in a bad way, its just you were wearing glasses with no lenses and it was the first thing that came to my head and-" Jinwoo's rambling was cut off when his soulmate moved over to make room next to him in the booth and pulled the pink haired male to sit. The two engaged in a conversation that Seungyoon stopped listening to and instead looked at the other two people at the table.

 

"Can I sit?" Seungyoon asked the tallest male, gesturing for him to move over so he could sit. The stranger seemed to stare at him with wide eyes for longer than necessary before jumping back to his senses and shuffling over.

 

"Sorry... I'm Seunghoon." The tall male stuttered out, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

 

"Seungyoon." The younger stated. Seungyoon looked across Seunghoon to see if the other male was going to introduce himself, but the young-looking boy was too busy staring at Seunghoon's wrist before breaking into a wide grin.

 

"Stupid, he's definitely stupid." Taehyun laughed, pushing Seunghoon's wrist towards the two confused males. Seunghoon gasped when he saw words on it, although frowned when he read them.  _'Adorable... or just god damn stupid.'_  had embedded itself into Seunghoon's skin, Seungyoon grabbed a hold of his wrist with a gaping jaw, then looked Seunghoon straight in the eye.

 

"You were looking at my ass?" Seungyoon questioned, his face seemed calm but Seunghoon saw something else in the shorter male's eyes and it was terrifying. All Seunghoon could do was nod, lowering his head shamefully and to hide the blush growing on his cheeks. "If you weren't my alleged soulmate, I would pummel you." Seungyoon threatened, leaning in closer to the elder male with his eyes narrowed.

 

"But he is, so why don't you kiss him instead?" Taehyun suggested with a playful glint in his eye and a smirk gracing his lips. The thought made Seungyoon blink a few times before he looked up at Seunghoon, who was looking back at him equally surprised at the younger boy's proposal. Seunghoon considered it before leaning down and pressing his lips against Seungyoon's in a slow kiss, with his eyes closed he couldn't see the surprised reaction of his fated lover, but he certainly got the message to stop when Seungyoon hit him in the chest hard enough to momentarily wind him. With a jolt Seunghoon pulled back, coughing lightly to gain back to air Seungyoon had knocked out of him, the shorter male was stronger than he looks. Seungyoon abruptly stood up and dragged Jinwoo up by his collar, interrupting him and Minho who had been indulging in a deep conversation that made them forget about anyone else but each other while it lasted.

 

"Seungyoon what the hell?" Jinwoo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"We're leaving." The younger spat, yanking Jinwoo with him as he exited the building in a hurry.

 

"What the hell was that about?" Minho mused after the other two boys had officially left the restaurant.

 

"I have no idea..." Seunghoon mumbled, still looking in the direction of where the males had left, even if they weren't there anymore. The trio's food was long forgotten and now most likely cold, although Minho still payed for it and the three left, walking home in silence. Once they reached Minho's house, Taehyun got in his car and offered Seunghoon a lift home although the elder kindly declined and waved as the youngest drove away before turning to Minho. "You got Jinwoo's number, right?"

 

"Of course, what kind of question is that? Why?" Minho tilted his head pulling out his phone.

 

"Can you text him and ask for Seungyoon's number? I want to talk to him." Seunghoon sighed, waiting patiently as Minho typed on his phone.

 

"Bambi says he has a better idea." Minho said, lifting his head from his phone screen to Seunghoon.

 

"Bambi? Already have nicknames for each other my god." Seunghoon shivered in fake disgusted, laughing when Minho lightly shoved his shoulder. "What is his idea?"

 

"You'll see." Minho smirked, Seunghoon didn't like it. It wasn't too long until the two males heard a car pulling up into the drive way and honking. Minho smiled and lead Seunghoon outside to see Jinwoo in his car smiling at the two of them.

 

"Hello again, quick get in. Seungyoon is walking home so we might just be able to catch him." Minho comfortably slid himself into the passenger seat while Seunghoon sat in the back, there was a couple of purple hyacinth flowers tied together with a deep blue ribbon next to him and Seunghoon gently picked them up. Jinwoo noticed from the rear-view mirror as he reversed from Minho's drive way and then drove down the street. "You're going to give those to Seungyoon, I know he doesn't seem like the flower type but trust me he'll love them, even if he says otherwise."

 

"I still don't understand, what am I doing?" Seunghoon questioned, keeping the hyacinths close to him.

 

"I'm going to drop you off at his house before he gets there and then you're going to surprise him when he gets there with the flowers and say whatever it is you wanted to say to him." Jinwoo replied, turning down streets and roads Seunghoon hasn't seen before. Soon Jinwoo pulled up next to an average, but still decent looking, house and ushered Seunghoon out of the car. "He'll be here soon, good luck Hoony!" Jinwoo smiled kindly before taking off down the road with Minho. Seunghoon could really get used to having Jinwoo around.

 

"Right, so this is Seungyoon's place?" Seunghoon mumbled to himself, walking to the front door and taking a quick look through the minster textured glass to see if any lights were on, which they weren't, before moving back and waiting to see if anyone was walking down the quiet street. Not long after, Seunghoon spotted his soulmate turn the corner and walk closer, he hasn't noticed him yet but after a few more meters Seunghoon sees him falter in his steps before quickly jogging the rest of the way to his house.

 

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get here? Fucking Jinwoo, that bastard." Seungyoon growled tugging on Seunghoon's collar when he was close enough.

 

"I asked him to, I wanted to talk to you Seungyoon." Seunghoon quickly retorted, holding the flowers out in front of him. Seungyoon looked at his soulmate curiously and carefully took the flowers from him while pretending that he didn't like the way his name fell from Seunghoon's lips.

 

"About what?" Seungyoon mumbled, bringing the flowers up to smell them gently.

 

"About kissing you... I wanted to apologise, I had no right to do that and I understand if it made you uncomfortable. I should have asked, or just not of done it, I knew Taehyun was joking and I'm sorry that I kissed you without your consent..." Seunghoon didn't know why he was so nervous, he fiddled with the end of his shirt while glancing at Seungyoon through his lashes.

 

"You're serious about this aren't you?" Seungyoon hummed, bringing the flowers away from his face. Seunghoon just nodded, not sure what to say. "Alright, I forgive you. Why don't you come inside? It's getting cold." Seungyoon mused, leading Seunghoon inside his home. The two made their way to the kitchen where Seungyoon got an empty vase from one of the cabinets and half filled it with water before putting the hyacinths into it. "Hey... Seunghoon, I'm sorry as well... I probably overreacted a little bit. I shouldn't have stormed out."

 

"Don't apologise, really. Can we star over?" Seunghoon questioned, perking up when Seungyoon turned to face him. The younger male shook his head, confusing Seunghoon.

 

"We don't need to, its not that bad. I just need to get used to this whole having a soulmate thing. You see, I was starting to think I didn't have a soulmate at all after Jinwoo and all my friends had gotten theirs. So, I was just, surprised I guess... Will you help me get used to loving someone?"

 

"Huh? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Seunghoon blinked a few times, watching the shorter male step closer to him.

 

"Don't take it too far, that's nasty. But you have my permission to kiss me." Seungyoon chuckled lightly, resting his hands on Seunghoon's shoulders. Seunghoon smiled down at his new lover, tilting his head to catch the younger's lips with his own, resting his hands on Seungyoon's hips. The feeling of Seungyoon kissing him back made Seunghoon feel all sorts of emotions, he felt happy, like he had been completed and he had. The two spent the rest of the night and early morning cuddling and talking about themselves to get to know one another better. Neither of them ever bothered to check the time until they noticed sun rays filtering in through the blinds, illuminating the living room even more in a morning glow. The two didn't care though, Seunghoon would just pull Seungyoon closer and smile sweetly. Seungyoon could absolutely get used to having Seunghoon around all the time.


End file.
